


Are you hungry?

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Tom is hungry, Vampire Tom Hiddleston, all consensual, feeding from human, human bloodbank, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: A prompt I got on tumblr was for a vampire Tom fic. Where he has to hire someone to be his human blood bank/sex slave! But it turns into soo much more.Mainly just smut.





	Are you hungry?

Tom let out a moan, god she was  _so delicious_. He savoured her, sucking slowly, the metallic taste of her blood mixed with a taste that was very much  _her._

Ava’s head was swimming in pleasure. She managed to raise her head up just enough to look down to where Tom currently was, between her thighs. He was suckling against her inner thigh,  _extremely close_ to her pussy that had previously just had his attentions.

His sharp teeth were penetrated deep, piercing her skin and allowing her blood to run free into his mouth. It wasn’t just knowing what he was doing, that he was literally drinking her blood, but also the feeling. It was so exquisite. He might as well have been suckling her clit for all she knew. Because of the force of his drinking, it caused pleasure throughout her body in that area. And he just so happened to pick her favourite spot, so close to her main pleasure points.

Tom had his hands wrapped tightly around her thighs, holding her open. Not that he needed to. She was always willing,  _more_ than willing,for him to feast upon her. In _whatever_  way he wanted.

He let out a moan and smacked his lips once he was finished drinking from her. He lapped at her skin, making sure to get all the blood up. Leaving just two small holes in her thigh from his fangs. She was now covered in those little holes. Though they healed up surprisingly fast, normally in a couple of days.

Ava was breathless, her mind had almost shut down. But not as much as normal, it would always depend on how much blood Tom needed from her at the time. And also where on the body he decided to feast upon.

She let out a whimper when he trailed his finger up her cunt, causing sparks to shoot through her when his finger teasingly stroked over her clit. He chuckled and crawled up over her body, his fangs retracting when he leaned down to kiss her softly.

‘Thank you, darling. That should keep me satisfied for a few hours.’ He grinned.

She smiled, her eyes half closed. ‘Thank  _you.’_ She giggled, weakly reaching up to cup his cheek.

‘Are you going to be alright recovering while I go to the theatre?’ He purred, nuzzling her nose with his.

‘Mmmhmm. Did you get enough to keep you going?’

‘I did.’ He assured her, stroking her hair.

‘Good. Don’t want you feasting on your fans at the stage door or pouncing on someone in the audience halfway through the play.’ She grinned, her mind slowly coming back to her more.

Tom laughed his signature laugh, making her body tremble.

‘That’s true. Although I get the feeling some wouldn’t mind if I did.’ He purred.

‘Maybe. But _I_  would.’ Ava said, draping her arms around his neck and holding him on top of her for a moment. His still clothed body rubbing against her naked one.

‘Mmm, my little buffet. You know I only have the taste for you.’

‘Should think so too.’ She smiled.

Tom left her in bed while he got himself changed, ready to go to work. He checked in on her again just before leaving and she was sleeping soundly. He knew she would need all the rest she could get in the next few hours, because he always came home after the play needing another, larger, feast. Always feeling extremely amorous too. On a high after the show.

He was lucky to have Ava. When he was turned into a vampire a few years ago, and knowing he didn’t want to kill humans to survive, and having to keep his vampire side a secret, he knew he was going to have to come up with a plan.

At first, he thought hunting on his adoring fans would work. That they wouldn’t tell. He could pick on a different one each night. Surely they’d be nice and willing. Whilst that worked for a few days, and he certainly made a few of them extremely happy, he then came across one who was  _too_ willing. She ended up stalking him for weeks on end, begging to be his blood bank again.

But he didn’t trust her. It took a while to get away from her, to get her to stop. She then tried to out his secret, but no one believed her. Much to his relief. And the few fans he had confided in previously never came forward, keeping his secret.

So he found himself on a kink site. He was careful, putting an ad on that he was looking for a sex slave. And that he promised to take her around the world, show her the sights. He wanted a submissive, preferably. Thinking that would be easier. And he also added in that she would have to enjoy pain play.

He received a few people interested, Ava was one of them. After meeting with a few, he met with Ava and knew she was the right one.

Then one night, he told her about what he truly was. That he didn’t want to hurt her, she could walk away whenever she wanted, and she still could, even now. But Ava was intrigued, wanted to know how it felt to have her blood sucked by a vampire.

From the first time, she was hooked. And not to mention, the sex that went along with it was incredible. It was for _him_  too.

It started out casual. He called on her once a week. Topping himself up from the hospital. But then he found himself becoming more and more enamoured with Ava. And when he had to go abroad for filming, he took her with him. As promised and part of the deal.

The two grew closer, enjoying their time together.

When they returned, he called on her most days. And found himself going less and less to the hospital.

Ava was able to quit her day job because Tom’s pay was more than enough for her.

But the last year, things changed for them. She moved in with him and their relationship turned more serious. He provided for her, drank from her, took pleasure and gave pleasure, but he loved her. Deeply. And she loved him, too. But they never told one another that. But they both knew it, deep down.

Spending so much time together and in such an intimate way, more so than just average sex, it  _would_ make a couple grow closer.

  
Tom went to the play and did what he was good at. He had the audience captivated on his every word. The usual rush of adrenaline at the end when the crowd applauded them was his favourite part.

He couldn’t stop smiling when he left the stage. He quickly changed and then went out to the stage door to greet fans. He was always amazed with the crowd that wanted to meet him.

Trying to get through as many as possible, he struggled to concentrate as his needs started to become stronger. The smell of all the young females especially was getting to him. They were all super excited to meet him, making their hearts race, causing the blood to pump through them quicker like rapids. He could smell them all, so evidently. And he desperately wanted to just lean in close and sink his teeth into the girls neck he was currently taking a selfie with. But he managed to keep his fangs at bay,  _just._

His primal need for blood was becoming too strong. He couldn’t stay any longer, no matter how hard he tried. He would love to get through the entire queue, but there was just no chance he would be able to do that without taking a bite of someone.

So, like every night, he had to cut it short. Waving goodbye to everyone, he thanked them all for coming and ducked back inside. He grabbed his things and then asked security to have a car ready for him.

When he left, fans were still hovering around and called out to him again with praise and waves. He smiled at them all and waved back, then got into the car.

The drive home felt like it took hours, when it was only about fifteen minutes really.

As soon as he stepped out of the car and made his way to the door, he could smell the most delicious morsel all the way from outside.

Almost knocking the door off its hinges when he burst inside, his head swam in delight. His flat was  _filled_ with her scent.

He rushed through to the living room and found her there, watching TV. When she saw him, her eyes clouded over in lust. She turned the TV off and stood up, letting her dressing gown fall to the floor. She was naked for him.

‘My god, darling. You are simply mouth-watering.’ He growled deep within his chest and shrugged off his coat, leaving it on the floor behind him while he prowled across the room and captured her in his arms.

He covered her mouth with his, kissing her so hungrily. She moaned into him, pressing firmly against his front while his hands roamed over her naked back. It was like he was trying to devour her mouth, the way his tongue thrust in and chased after hers. She loved the feeling of his beard scratching against her while they kissed.

He chuckled, feeling her tongue slip against his upper teeth, looking for his fangs. He let them protrude enough to be felt, enjoying the little squeak from her when her tongue ran across them.

Taking a second to get air back into their lungs, Ava slid her hands up into his hair, enjoying running her fingers through it.

‘Did you manage to refrain from biting anyone?’ She teased, pressing herself against the bulge in his trousers.

‘Only just.’ He smirked, kissing her again. ‘I kept thinking of you the entire time.’ He purred.

‘Are you hungry?’

‘Always.’ Tom growled and he scooped her up into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder he then retreated to the bedroom with her giggling the whole way.

Once there, Tom removed the rest of his clothes, revealing his beautiful naked form. Ava always lost her breath when she took in his body. He was magnificent in every way. His cock was hard and straining, wanting attention.

She crawled back onto the bed and lay down, legs wide open for him. She draped her arms up above her head in submission, just how he loved. He almost came on the spot.

‘Ohh such a good girl.’ Tom crawled onto the bed and over the top of her.

He started kissing her again, pressing his body firmly against hers. Enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. He slid his arms around her, holding her against him while he re-positioned himself properly between her legs. The tip of his cock pressed against her entrance, eagerly wanting to bury into her.

‘Are you ready for me, sweetling?’ He whispered, his lips lightly teasing her earlobe, before he took a nibble.

‘Please, Tom!’ She gasped.

Ava titled her head back, showing her neck to him. Tom moaned unashamedly at the act of trust and submission for him. He planted soft kisses against her throat, the front and then around the sides, unable to stop. His tongue flicked out to taste her too. Her skin was delicious. She never wore perfume or body spray, knowing that ruined her for him. All he could taste was  _her._

As usual, he slid a hand down between their bodies and touched her between her thighs, making sure she was ready for him. And as always, she was slick with arousal already. Just waiting for him.

Unable to tease or take his time tonight, his need too strong, he pulled her into him as he thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock between her soft lips, making her yield to him, to accept him.

She opened her mouth, gasping as he impaled her. The first thrust always took her breath away in the best way possible. Stretching her open, getting her used to his size and girth once again. It was almost too much for her already.

Tom ran his nose down the side of her neck, deciding where to bite tonight. He went to her left side, knowing her right side had been thoroughly abused the previous night. Then he suckled on her skin, still moving his hips against her, enjoying her whimpers and cries that filled his ears while he mapped out her skin.

He could sense the blood rushing through her veins, it was quick and forceful. Just screaming to be drank.

Tom then decided on the perfect place. His fangs emerged and he teased her at first, dragging them along her skin, chuckling when she wriggled underneath him and he felt her gush around his cock. It always amazed him how much she loved when he would feed from her. Knowing that he could well kill her so easily. Either by biting her in the wrong place, or by drinking her dry.

But she trusted him. And that was so incredibly sexy in itself to Tom. That he had her absolute trust. Even being a vampire, a  _monster._  That he would not kill her.

With that thought, he sank his teeth into her neck. The initial sharp pain shocked Ava, even after all these years. Then the feeling ebbed away and moulded into pleasure when he started to suck. The rush and floaty feeling was quick to wash over her.

Tom angled his hips just right, hitting repeatedly over that one spot that he knew drove her crazy. His teeth never leaving her neck, inhaling her blood so quickly. It was better than getting high on drugs, better than alcohol. There was nothing better than her blood.

Tom could feel his own blood rushing to his groin, becoming painfully hard even while he was still fucking her firmly into the mattress. Her warmth and wetness only grew with each and every thrust, the sounds of their bodies connecting almost drowned out by their moans.

Ava started to go light headed, the pleasure all she could concentrate on. Her eyes went blank, she started to flit in and out of consciousness from how much Tom was taking from her. But he made sure she was with him when he pushed hard just at the right angle and then held himself there, just moving his hips in circles and pressing firmly against that sweet spot so deep inside of her, just against her cervix. The delightful mixture of pain and pleasure, threw her over the edge.

Just as she came, Tom did too. The taste of her, the feeling of power surging through him at getting what he needed, the pressure on his cock from her body squeezing, all of it too much. He came hard inside of her, spurting deep. Knowing that if it was possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant, she would most definitely be having at least ten of his babies after this.

She squeezed his cock for all she had before she passed out under him. The loss of blood not helping to keep her awake, and feeling him fill her so much had just become too much.

Tom reluctantly let go of her neck, his fangs retreating. He was panting hard, body shaking as he fell on top of her, kissing her jaw softly.

He stayed where he was, buried to the hilt inside of her, not wanting to leave her body. He had only just gotten himself back together again when she came round. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

‘There’s my best girl.’ He rumbled softly.

‘Tom.’ She moaned, bringing her arms down from above her to drape around his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles there.

‘Are you with me, sweetling?’

‘I… I think so. Are you full?’

His heart burst with happiness. She was always so concerned with his needs, wanting to make sure he was satisfied.

‘More than full, darling. Thank you.’ He kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose, making her smile grow larger.

He went to roll them to the side, but she whined. ‘No. Please, stay on top.’ She begged.

Tom obliged. He often worried about crushing her, but she loved him on top. Feeling him cage her in. Having his hard cock still impaled inside of her added to that, too.

‘You’re still hard.’ She whispered, opening her eyes fully to look at him. Sliding one hand up to tangle into his hair.

‘I am.’ He chuckled. He leaned down and suckled one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan and arch up against him more. He felt her contract around his cock.

He chuckled against her breast, then moved to the other nipple and nipped it playfully, earning a louder moan from her.

‘And you are still so soft and warm. I could just stay inside of you forever.’ He growled, biting on her breast before moving up to steal another kiss from her.

‘Mmm, I’m sure I could live with that.’ She grinned against him as he started to move his hips again.


End file.
